Maman!
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Stiles parle à sa mère au cimetière. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et Teen wolf non plus. Merci à Lucyle2b pour la magnifique cover


_**Petit défi que j'avais fait pour quelqu'un. écrit très vite sur les paroles d'une chanson de Dorothée (ouai c'est vieux mais j'ai connu) Si vous connaissez pas vous pouvez toujours chercher la chanson pour l'écouter le titre est : maman**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Maman quel est donc ce tourment, cet étrange sentiment, cette envie qui me prend de rire et de pleurer, de crier, de chanter?<strong>_

Stiles assit devant la tombe de sa maman avait dit ces mots tout haut. Il était venu vers elle car depuis quelques temps il avait pleins de tourments et mille questions sans réponse. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Scott et encore moins à son père, même si ce dernier était une perle et l'écouterai sans broncher.

_**- Maman rien n´est plus comme avant, je sens confusément comme un enchantement qui vient tout bouleverser jusque dans mes pensées. **_

Et c'était vrai que ses pensées étaient totalement bouleversées depuis des mois. Depuis quand exactement? Depuis ce fameux jour dans la forêt ou peut être depuis un peu après. En tout cas ça avait commencé dans un laps de temps très court ça il en était sûr. Rien dans son cœur, dans sa tête et dans son corps n'était comme avant en effet.

_**- C´est comme un torrent qui coule en grondant.**_

_**C´est comme un volcan, un cri de géant!**_

Ou peut être plutôt un hurlementde loup-garou en fait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de géant. Mais de loups-garous oui surtout depuis cette fameuse nuit. Quelle idée il avait encore eu d'aller chercher ce corps avec Scott dans la forêt? Et d'y retourner pour retrouver cette connerie d'inhalateur dont Scott n'avait plus eu besoin depuis la nuit d'avant ce jour. Ce fameux jour ou dans les bois ils ont croisé quelqu'un.

_**- Il n´y a qu´à toi que je puisse dire tout ça.**_

_**J´ai besoin de toi, je t´en prie, aide-moi!**_

_**Dis-moi pourquoi, pourquoi je suis comme ça?**_

_**Maman est-ce un envoûtement?**_

_**Inexorablement, j´ai comme un sentiment que ma vie va changer, que tout va exploser.**_

Pourquoi il était comme ça il s'en fichait à vrai dire ce n'était pas le problème. C'était plutôt la personne qui avait fait sortir ce côté de lui qui l'embêtait à vrai dire. Au moins il ne verrait pas l'air étonné de sa maman ni ses yeux pleins de questions. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait en parler que là, à elle. Peut être que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réel, peut être qu'ils étaient dû à un sortilège surnaturel. Peut être que les loups-garous ont un pouvoir sur les sentiments des autres. ça expliquerait tout!

_**- Maman c´est un ravissement, c'est fort et c'est violent**_

_**C´est un bouleversement de tout ce que j´étais, de tout ce que j´aimais.**_

Un bouleversement! Ah ça oui pour sûr! Il n'y a pas longtemps il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lydia et ses cheveux blonds vénitien et là c'est plutôt à des cheveux brun très foncés qu'il pensait à longueur de journée. A des yeux verts, à des muscles, à une voix grave mais pas trop. La transition avait en effet été violente.

_**- C´est comme un bonheur si fort qu´il fait peur!**_

_**C´est comme un printemps qui dure tout le temps!**_

Un bonheur qui lui faisait très peur quand il y pensait à cette personne. Il y réfléchit sérieusement. Il était décidément tant de se l'avouer à lui-même.

_**- Maman ne cherche pas plus longtemps, j´ai compris à présent la cause de mon tourment.**_

_**C´est ce gentil garçon qui m´a pris ma raison.**_

_**Il m´a souri et puis ça a changée ma vie.**_

_**Maman je ne pense plus qu´à lui, la nuit et puis le jour.**_

_**Est-ce que c´est ça l´amour?**_

Gentil n'est pas totalement le mot qui convenait mais peu importe. Il n'allait pas avouée maintenant à sa mère que ce garçon était froid, distant, colérique. Bien sûr Stiles savait que oui c'était ça l'amour. Les pensées encombrées par la même personne jour et nuit. Des rêves tendres, des pensées tendres. Des envies tendres. Effectivement Stiles se rendit compte que c'est le jour ou le loup-garou à esquisser un semblant de sourire qu'il avait ressenti le coup de foudre dans tout son être.

Stiles se releva

_**- C´est mon problème, je crois bien que je l´aime. Maman!**_

Il l'avait dit, toujours à haute voix.

_**- Non maman, pour être honnête, je suis sûr que j'aime Derek Hale!**_


End file.
